Talk:Eight Gates
Guy? When was it said that he can open all eight gates? Wouldn't he be dead? Zelwolf (talk) 22:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :That still doesn't rule out the fact that he can use it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I know he can use it, i Know that he can open to 7, but I was just wondering how we know he can use all 8. Zelwolf (talk) 23:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :In the chapter Guy and Kakashi begin fighting the revived jinchūriki, at some point (either after they go version 2 or fully transformed), Guy mentions he has no choice but to open the eighth gate. This should probably be looked up more thoroughly and added as a reference to the page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to find that Chapter, I agree I think more references are needed.Zelwolf (talk) 23:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwof Blue or Green? Sorry but just to verify wasn't it initially believed to be green from the manga and MUCH later on changed to blue in the anime?--Aburame41 (talk) 13:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's likely both. I believe the color and physically changes depend on the amount of gates opened--Elveonora (talk) 17:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, after looking around a little bit it seems like the whole thing started with a mistranslation in chapter 506 that has since carried over into the anime. I've asked around quite a bit and it seems to be the general consensus that it was always intended to be green(even in the seventh gate) but has been mistranslated and now we get this ridiculous switching back and forth from green to blue.--Aburame41 (talk) 16:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Doubtful it was a mistranslation, the blue aura is sweat if I get it right. I could have sworn both manga and anime mentioned it to be blue in Kisame fight. Opening more/different gates simply changes the color. Same with the deepened voice, blank eyes and red skin, not always present--Elveonora (talk) 16:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::A lot of people seem to think that the sweat was suppose to be green but nobody really seems to be positive. Maybe from gate 3 onward the aura grows stronger until becoming visible? Ugh, it's definitely a confusing topic.--Aburame41 (talk) 16:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) shinno as i remember, the main antagonist of the second shippuden movie was speaking hypothetically when stating he could survive using this technique with his "body revival technique". As such he didn't say he could actually use it, he was just speaking hypothetically. Might i add that he never even used hachimon during the movie, again, hypothetical speaking and nothing else. --Caseather (talk) 06:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :should be reflected then--Elveonora (talk) 22:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Increase in power? Do we have any idea of what the scale of power is in activating each gate, beyond the first few? The Gate of Opening gives a direct line of increase - you're at 500% of your normal strength, essentially. After that, though, they seem pretty vague. The only real point of reference I can think of is that Gai's Sixth Gate Morning Peacock was enough to absolutely trash a Kisame body double (30% Kisame?), and that his Seventh Gate Afternoon Tiger did a similar number on the normal Kisame fighting for his life. I feel like 3x stronger isn't even enough of a gap between each gate to make the necessary climb, however - activating the Eighth Gate is said to make one as strong as the five Kages (From what baseline, I'm not certain; plenty of Jounin already seem close anyway), which seems like a big leap. Just wondering if there's been any other reference to how much stronger one becomes when activating the gates, in a static numerical sense. Even a vague range, like Bleach's "five to ten times stronger" for Bankai. TheWulfSage (talk) 10:30, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I know that it hasnt been mentioned in the anime or manga but im not sure about games, movies and OVAsMunchvtec (talk) 13:45, November 27, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Jutsu Destruction: There is a noticeable detail about the use of the 8 gates above the 4th gate that aren't really mentioned. Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks is a B-rank self regenerating technique. However, the second Gai released the 5th gate when fighting Kisame for the 2nd time, an unusual pulse came from Gai's body that completley evaporated that jutsu. Also, the 6th and 7th gate seem to release massive amounts of outward energy that allow them to be perfectly dry even if they are in the middle of a lake. Should these details be added?Cronomatt (talk) 03:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Green, blue & red auras I was wondering if it would be okay to change it to saying in gates 3-6 the user has a green aura, in gate 7 a blue aura and in gate 8 the red aura?--Jusmick99 (talk) 13:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know about 1-6/3-6. The anime coloring doesn't always follow Kishimoto's intended colors and I'm not even sure if the Eight Gates have been colored in the manga.--Elveonora (talk) 13:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Closest thing to it I think was a volume cover with Guy in the seventh gate, but we don't get to see the aura in it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Well than is there anyway to confirm or at least clarify? There seems to be a lot of confusion on this topic and I was wondering if there was anyway to change the page stating that gates 3-6 have green auras(at least in the anime) while 7 has a blue aura and the 8th apparently has a red aura?--Jusmick99 (talk) 17:55, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Gate 7 has a green aura. Seelentau 愛議 11:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed! I think at this point we can say with some certainty that gates 1-7/3-7 or at the very least just 7 have a green aura and 8 has a red aura. No blue except in the anime for some reason. It makes more sense if you look at the facts. Guy is a leaf ninja who always wears green and calls himself "konoha's sublime green beast of prey". On top of that, Madara mentions the red steam looking like autumn leaves. It makes sense to me now that the aura would go from green to red with no blue at all. We have more than enough to suggest the aura is green and the blue in the anime was likely just an error in translation of "ao". I guess this is all the confirmation we'll ever have on this topic.--Jusmick99 (talk) 15:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Six Gates Does this Gate cause a sweat aura because Rock Lee has a sweat aura but we know that 1-5 dont have sweat aura and if so would that be a Sixth or Seventh Gate.--Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 11:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Peacock, tiger and elephant? Does anybody know if there is any sort of symbolism behind the names of Guy's techniques that we could add to the trivia section?--Jusmick99 (talk) 15:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) mayve they are all africa and wild just like guy when he opens gates. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :The peacock stands for love, compassionate watchfulness, good-will, nurturing and kind-heartedness. :The tiger stands for power, energy, royalty, protection, generosity, illumination and/or unpredictability. :The elephant stands for strength, honor, stability and patience, but also for happiness, longevity and good luck. :Seelentau 愛議 15:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC)